The Way Love Goes
by Koinu-ai
Summary: When Kagome's mother dies from a fatal gunshot, who can help her get through the nightmares and heal her broken heart? InuKag rated just to be safe.
1. Mom

Disclaimer: I'll only say this once! INUYASHA BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI AND SUNRISE INC.! There!  
  
The Way Love Goes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Mom........  
  
Kagome jumped into the well with a frightened expression. "No," she whispered hoarsely. This can't be happening! she thought desperately. She jumped out of the other side of the well and ran into Inuyasha's forest. She stumbled a bit on a root from a large tree and fell, scraping both her knees. She ignored the pain and scrambled off. She held her side from a cramp that was developing. She had been running for about an hour now and could hardly breathe. "I......have...to....find....Inu...yasha." She panted through clenched teeth.  
  
A ragged sob tore through her worn-out body, and she collapsed in a heap. A few miles away, Inuyasha sensed Kagome's return and bounded off to find her. As he got closer, he could smell a faint scent of Kagome's blood. He skidded to a stop a few metres away from her motionless body. "Wh..what the hell?" He gasped, "Kagome, wake up!" He knelt down beside her and scooped her up gently in his arms. He looked at the red tracks down her cheeks and suspected right away that she'd been crying, and probably still would have been......if she were conscious.  
  
Inuyasha burst into Kaede's hut forcefully. "Can you.....help her?" He asked worriedly. "Hai child, I would, but there seems to be nothing seriously wrong." She stated, a bit curious as to why Inuyasha would be so worried. "What happened to ye?" She asked as she looked over Kagome's torn clothes. "I don't have a clue!" He snapped, "I was just walking along in the forest when I sensed that she had returned and when I found her...well....." He looked at Kagome's solemn face sadly, as if turning to the unconscious girl for support. His head shot up suddenly when he heard a soft sniffle come from Kagome. "Wh..where am I?" she asked quietly. "It's okay, you're at Kaede's hut" Inuyasha said softly as he knelt by her side, "What happened?" Instantly, she broke down crying. "I....I'm sorry, please don't cry!" Inuyasha wailed. "It's not y...your f...fault, I....I..." kagome sobbed. "What happened to you?" He pushed. Somehow he felt she had to get it out of her system, and so did she, because the next thing she did was yell: "My mom is dead!!!" Inuyasha couldn't move. He knew exactly how it felt to lose your mom. "How'd it happen?" He asked quietly, furious that this had to happen to Kagome. He new she now had no family except for her little brother Sota. Her father had died when she was very little and her grandpa had died a year ago. "She died just a few hours ago....wh...when...when she was sweeping th.....the steps t..to the shrine. A man walked into the yard and....and....SHE WAS SHOT!!!!!" She screamed. Inuyasha layed his ears flat to his head out of fear she would blow his ear drums out. "I'm so sorry," he replied sadly, "If I had known...." He stopped the sentence suddenly, out of surprise. Kagome threw herself into his body and sobbed violently into his chest.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered solemnly and embraced her trembling body. 


	2. The Funeral

Chapter 2: The funeral...  
  
Inuyasha had escorted Kagome back to her side of the well and put her into bed. He stayed by her side all night long and had to wake her up many times from nightmares. She was the one who wanted to come back to her own era, Inuyasha actually disagreed with her the first few times, worried that she would become too depressed if she were to return.  
  
It was a cold, Friday afternoon and Kagome was getting ready to attend her mother's funeral. She didn't want to see her mother one bit, but she came with her brother out of respect. She had trouble getting out of bed and Inuyasha had to urge her to eat. Failing terribly in trying to get her to even look at her spoon, he picked it up himself and shoved it forcefully, but not violently into her mouth. He helped her put her coat and shoes on after she was finished eating and went to help Sota get dressed. He went into Kagome's parent's old bedroom and looked in the closet for something nice to wear. He picked out a pair of black jeans, a black turtleneck, and some black dress shoes.  
  
"Are you going to be alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while trying to put on the black shoes. "Yeah. Um, Inuyasha?" "Hmm?" "Thanks for coming with me and Sota." She replied, her eyes downcast. "Sure, I came because I know how you feel and I don't want you to go through this alone..." He said, trying to cheer her up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a week since her mother's funeral , and Kagome was feeling a bit better, but still too depressed for her own good. Miroku and Sango both tried very hard to cheer her up. "Thanx guys, but, you're not helping much!" Inuyasha yelled at them sarcastically, examining Kagome's sad expression. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked frightendly as she started sobbing. "S...sorry Kagome, did you want them back h..here?" He stuttered nervously. "No," She sobbed, "I..I want to go to bed early tonight okay?" "Alright." He answered. He followed her into the hut and helped her set up her sleeping bag. He turned to leave when Kagome suddenly grabbed his sleeve. "Please stay." She whined. "Fine." He said passively, but failed to conceal the angst in his voice. "Whatever you want." He whispered quietly so Kagome didn't hear. 


	3. Home Again

Chapter Three: Home......  
  
It had been a month since Kagome had returned to Inuyasha's time. She had to look after Sota, after all, and he wasn't taking his mother's death very well. Kagome had quit going to school and refused to answer the phone at all. Man, what depression! "Sota, would you like to live in the feudal era?" Kagome asked hopefully. "Ya!" he answered quickly, "but, would we get to live with Inuyasha?" "Of course we would silly!" She mused, "Where else would we live?"  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sulking around in the forest, mumbling about how stupid he was and how sad he felt. "BOO!" "AHHHH! SHIPPOU, YOU LITTLE ASS, GET OFF MY HEAD!!" Inuyasha screamed, while smashing the little kitsune into the cold, hard, ground. "NEVER do that again!" Inuyasha snarled. "HA, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!!!!!" Shippou laughed. "Grrrrrrrr!" Shippou ran off quickly, fearing for his young life, while laughing hysterically. 


End file.
